Final Fantasy VI: All messed up
by Chibi Legin
Summary: You think things are just fine after Cefca was defeated? You're WRONG! Things just got a little more messed up. One shot anti fic NO FLAMMERS


Final Fantasy VI: All Messed up

By I do not own Final Fantasy VI. It is owned by Square Enix. This is just for recreational purposes only. This fic takes place after FF6 and is based off the original Japanese version

NOTE TWO: This is an also an anti FF6 fic, so don't come flamming to me if you didn't like it.

---

The motherly Matron that watched over Edgar and Mash, came into the bedroom of Relm and turned off the 13 year old girls alarm clock. She peeled the moist covers off her face and lifted her head from the semi-dry puddle of vomit. She carried the girl, who wasn't waking, over to the bathroom and gave the girl her usual bath.

It bothered Matron of how these heroic people whom fought all odds lives have turned around with just a few instances. When Celes announced she was pregnant, everyone was more than happy with her.. until they realized she has not got laid with Locke for days. Locke questioned her that night, and to everyone's surprise that Celes was cheating on him and sleeping with Edgar.

This bothered Locke some, causing him to go crazy and even divorced his wife over this. Cayenne had left a couple years before this to go to rehab for his drinking problems, but sadly has yet to recover. It was only luck that Matron can raise some of these people all by herself.

Relm talked to Tina one day about her bulimia problem, but Tina was not very willing to talk. Relm, being the annoying.. 13 year old (?) she was, kept on questioning Tina, leading her to get pushed down the airship's stairs and spraining her ankle.

Tina didn't go out much. Her only friends were children, since no one else would befriend her. This young woman with her troubled ways, it is a twist back for you to learn that she as well idolizes Michael Jackson and how mush he loves kids. Besides Michael Jackson, she also liked R. Kelly as well.

Shadow was long gone. Interceptor got infected with a virus and turned into "El Chupacabra", turning against his own master, ripping him to pieces and sucking all the blood out of his body. Now this beast started rampaging the countryside, mutilating Chocobos and Moogles in the process. That is also how Mog died too.

As for Dean and Katrina, the now 19 year old couple, their kid was born a hermaphrodite and did not know what to make of him/her/it. They tried everything they could, but a child with both genders is just some hard thing they have to deal with.

A couple years later on Gau's 15th birthday, he decided to come out of the closet and started hitting on Cayenne, despite the fact that he was far older than he was, but Gau did not care. He had a thing for older men with a lot of muscle on them. But Cayenne told him to go out with Umaro instead, since he was more into Gau's age range. So Gau did so and he loves getting it on with his Yeti friend.

Celes, on the other hand, ashamed at what she has done, got an abortion and started life over again with Edgar. As for Locke, he started dating older women and started to get into a whole world of weird fetishes.

Setzer left the group a year before because he felt he wanted "to spread his wings and fly". He moved to Jidoor and lived on the streets for a few weeks, until a kindly hermaphrodite stripper took him into his/her/its home.

Back at Figaro, Mash started sneaking Cayenne's stash and eventually became a druggie, got thrown out of Figaro castle for his bad habits, and was banished to Zozo, where he met up with a really sexy lap dancer. He was cured of being drug addicted, got married to this lap dancer and had many, many kids.

Tina had been caught with a load of Shota and Lolicon hentai and she ran away from Figaro, where she fell in love with a lesbian biker named Yolanda Lee Barker. Tina got over her bulimia problem, but instead, she started to gain a lot of weight and lived in the trailer park with Yolanda. They stole a little girl from foster care, and ran away to a far away desert oasis.

Yolanda joined a gang of young rebels transgendered women where she was taken advantage of and became a total lesbian sex slave to them., leaving Tina behind. The little girl got tired of Tina nagging her to eat her stinky lutefisk and cottage cheese, so she grabs out a gun and blow Tina's head off. The girl blows the smoke off the gun and grows up to be a rebellious young woman, walking off into the sunset.


End file.
